Sleeping Sasuke
by Roullete Noa
Summary: "Abang pergi dulu ya, Saku. Nanti kita bobo lagi."/Ficlet/Warning inside


**.**

 **Sleeping Sasuke  
**

 _Side story of Sleeping Cinderella_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengharapkan apapun, kecuali hati kamu *Eaaaa (dibakar masashi)

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), romance dan humor garing, etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara hentakan langkah kaki tegas nan brutal di koridor membuat beberapa siswa langsung menyingkir dan menepi untuk memberikan akses jalan kepada gadis itu. Mereka tak ingin ambil resiko kena sambit pakai pacul atau sapu jika sengaja menghalangi. Lihat saja mukanya sekarang. Sangar kayak genderuwo datang bulan.

Haruno Sakura, dengan kedua tangan memegang alat-alat kebersihan, berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat, yang semua murid tahu, akan segera menjadi arena penjagalan oleh sang ketua kelas terganas dari kelas paling angker di sekolah ini—kelas 12-A, yang isinya sekawanan anak-anak paling pintar, paling kece, dan paling sering bikin guru kena stroke ringan. Dan jangan lupakan wali kelasnya, Kakashi- _sensei_ yang kelakuannya sebelas-duabelas dengan anak didiknya. Seperti kata pepatah, guru kencing berdiri, murid kencing berlari sambil salto dan kayang. Intinya, mereka semua tak ada yang beres.

' **GESREK.'**

Sakura serta merta menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras—sengaja, agar anak tuyul yang sedang ia incar tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur setelah dengan semena-menanya tak ikut kerja bakti bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Di ujung sana, di pojok kelas tepat di samping jendela yang terbuka, seorang pemuda duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajah dalam lipatan kedua lengannya yang teralas sebuah bantal kecil Hello Kitty berwarna merah jambu. Duh, asoy ya? Yang lain banting tulang bergaul sama cacing di halaman, ini anak cuma asyik ngorok dekat jendela pakai bantal unyu. Sakura menatap datar laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Berusaha bersabar untuk tidak menusuk bokongnya dengan lidi-lidi sapu.

"Oi, Uchiha- _san_. Kita semua lagi bersih-bersih di bawah," tegurnya—masih dalam taraf wajar. Peringatan pertama, masih sopan dan halus tanpa melibatkan kekerasan fisik.

Gadis itu masih menunggu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tak ada pergerakan. Benar-benar tuyul... Sakura mendesah kesal. Itu tidur apa tewas? Sudah kayak mayat. Tinggal dikubur dan dikasih batu nisan, pasti dia tidak bakalan sadar. Bangun-bangun, sudah ketemu malaikat.

" _Hey, anak manusia, apa yang telah kau lakukan di dunia harus kau pertanggungjawabkan."_

Sakura sudah membayangkan, Sasuke dengan berbalut kain kafan dan muka sombong penuh kapas di lubang hidung, akan berkacak pinggang, lalu menjawab, _"Hey, Malaikat. Aku Uchiha yang aset ketampanannya tak ternilai. Masukkan aku ke surga."_

Orang kayak Sasuke ini pasti matinya juga sengak. Malaikat mungkin depresi dan langsung menghidupkannya kembali ke dunia.

' **SREK.'**

Gerakan kecil Sasuke membuyarkan khayalan nista Sakura. Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah dan bersiap mengeluarkan ultimatum kedua, agak keras dibanding peringatan pertama.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku katakan sekali lagi. Cepat bangun dan bergabunglah bersama kami di bawah untuk bekerja."

Nihil. Tetap tak ada respon.

Sakura tersenyum miring, kemudian meletakkan beberapa peralatan yang masih ia genggam ke lantai, dan mulai menghampiri meja Sasuke seraya membunyikan sepuluh jarinya.

' **KRETEK KRETEK.'**

Saatnya peringatan terakhir. Seret paksa dan tonjok jika terdakwa berani melawan.

Ia berhenti tepat di samping pemuda yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Wajah Sasuke kini terlihat separuh menghadap jendela. Ekspresinya yang damai menikmati semilir angin dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya membuat ia terlihat bagai bayi polos tak berdosa. Sakura mereguk ludah. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menelusup di dada karena telah meneriaki bayi malang nan manis yang sedang tidur ini.

Ia menggaruk kepala. Kok dia jadi tidak tega? Tapi kalau dibiarkan saja, nanti dia dikatai nepotisme dan pilih kasih. Mau bagaimana lagi? Coba kalau Lee, Kiba, atau Sai yang sedang teronggok tidur di sini. Pasti ia tak akan segundah ini. Karena mau melek atau merem, wajah mereka itu tipikal muka menjengkelkan yang mengundang nafsu orang untuk menabok.

Di tengah kegalauan yang melanda, Sakura memutuskan untuk melongokkan kepala demi bisa menatap raut Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Perlahan, dijulurkan tangannya, berniat—ia tak tahu setan mana yang menggodanya—untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang mencolok kelopak mata Sang Uchiha yang terpejam.

Pelan-pelan...

Sangat pelan-pelan...

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian serta kekhawatiran (takut ketahuan), Sakura menyentuh lembut ujung rambut Sasuke untuk disisipkan ke atas.

Sedikit lagi...

Perlahan...

Dan...

' **JDUAK.'**

Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan ubun-ubun sialannya dengan sukses menghantam dagu Sakura.

Rontok, rontok tuh gigi.

Lalu semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia terjerembab ke atas meja pemuda itu dengan gaya akrobatik, kemudian—entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya, bibir Sasuke mendarat mulus di dahinya.

Cimudat alias ciuman maut di jidat!

Benar-benar maut!

Oh Tuhan, Sasuke menciumnya!

Dengan gerakan gesit, Sakura reflek bangkit dan menegakkan tubuh. Ia tak lagi mencemaskan gusinya yang terancam copot akibat benturan keras tadi. Ia lebih mencemaskan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ia disangka mau mencabuli. Bisa dipecat jadi ketua kelas nanti. Terus kalau dilapor dengan tuduhan memperjakai anak orang kan bikin malu keluarga.

Sasuke masih mengucek-ngucek mata dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dengan asumsi bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu belum sadar dan masih mengumpulkan nyawa sehabis bobo siang, Sakura langsung menyambar dengan suara ketus.

"Pemalas! Cepat bangun dan turun ke bawah sekarang!"

Dan gadis itupun ngibrit ke luar kelas memakai kecepatan kilat.

Sasuke menatap bingung kepergiannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ujung bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Percaya atau tidak, ia barusan bermimpi telah mengecup kening Sakura. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Biarkata jidat gadis itu lebar kayak bandara Soekarno-Hatta, tapi manisnya luar biasa. Walau dalam mimpi, sih. Ia mesem-mesem sendiri,

Tapi...

Jari-jarinya menyentuh bagian atas kepalanya dan mengernyit.

Kok benjol, ya? Kayak habis kepentok batu kali.

Ah, sudahlah. Paling disengat tawon. Ia lantas berdiri, merapikan seragamnya, lalu melenggang pergi untuk mematuhi perintah sang ketua kelas tercinta.

Tak lupa, sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu, ia menoleh ke arah bantal _pink_ kesayangannya yang tergeletak manja di atas meja sambil bergumam singkat.

"Abang pergi dulu ya, Saku. Nanti kita bobo lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Saya ngeri sendiri sebenarnya nulis bagian akhir. Agak-agak geli gimana gitu XD Mudah-mudahan mata kalian baik-baik saja setelah baca fic ini.

Ini diketik di sela-sela waktu istirahat tadi. Anggep aja pemanis sebelum saya nyelesein fic lain. On process kok. Saya berusaha gak nelantarin fic manapun. Tapi ya itu tadi. Butuh waktu karena ada kesibukan juga di dunia nyata.

Di fic sleeping cinderella ada yang nyaranin bikin sequel sama drabble. Makasih sarannya *kedipkedip. Jadi ya gitu deh. Mumpung ada ide sekalian dibikinin. Tapi ini bukan sequelnya. Masih awal-awalnya dulu. Kalo ada ide lagi, nanti dilanjutin. Gak lupa saya ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah nge-baca, nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review semua fic saya. Saya sangat mengapresiasi kalian semua. Sekali lagi, thank you, Minna. :*


End file.
